Cinta Satu Malam
by Fayiyong
Summary: All thanks to acara nginep semalam di villa! Para pasangan pemalu kini sukses menyatakan cinta dengan berbagai cara! PAIRINGS: IchiRuki, GrimmNel, UlquiHime, GgioSoi, HitsuHina, GinRan. ONESHOT . RnR onegaaaaaiiii ?


**CINTA SATU MALAM**

* * *

**created by** : FayFay-alineluzza

.

**Disclaimer** : Fay udah SMS om Tite Kubo supaya dia ngasih Fay warisan berupa Bleach aja *ditampar Ulquiorra*

.

**A/N** : Ini ONESHOT, ya. Fay terinspirasi bikin fic gaje ini setelah menilik pengalaman dua pasang teman Fay waktu perpisahan kelas X SMA. Ngg, mereka nggak jadian sih, tapi lumayanlah bisa jadi bahan fic *ditabok*. Anyway, Fay tentu dong merombak sebagian besar ceritanya—abis cerita aslinya cuma sebatas peluk-pelukan doang, sih—ENJOY READING!

* * *

**"CINTA SATU MALAM"**

.

.

BRAAAAK!

Nel menggebrak meja untuk kedua kalinya. Wajah gadis cantik itu terlihat sangat jengkel sekaligus enek. Sepasang mata cokelat keabuannya memelototi seorang cowok dengan rambut biru dan mata biru—yang sedang duduk santai di kursi depan meja yang tadi digebrak Nel.

"Kamu tuh mau ikut nggak, sih, Grimm?" bentak Nel ketujuh kalinya. "Kalau nggak mau ikut, ya nggak apa! Nggak ada yang maksa!"

Grimm—atau Grimmjow—menoleh ke belakang mejanya, mendapati sobat kentalnya, Ulquiorra, sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas bukunya. Cowok yang tampannya setara dengan Grimmjow itu menatap Grimmjow sebentar ketika merasa diperhatikan, lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Merasa dikacangin, Grimmjow membuka mulut, "Heh, Ulquiorra, lo ikut acara bodoh ini?"

Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Ulquiorra mengangguk singkat, lalu menjawab, "Ya."

"Sudah bayar?" tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Sudah."

"Patungan berapa-berapa sih?"

"Tiga puluh ribu."

"Emangnya buat apa?"

"Nyewa villa."

"Kita nginep ya?"

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow dengan wajah tampan nan datarnya. "Kau itu nanya atau interogasi? Di depan matamu ada bendahara dan wakil panitianya, kenapa kamu nggak tanya mereka saja? Kalau memang nggak berani nanya mereka, SMS saja. _Bad ass _tapi _coward._"

Grimmjow berdecak. Inilah akibatnya kalau salah bicara dengan Ulquiorra. Sudah dapat omelan, dapat cercaan pula. Lengkap sudah. Tapi, yah, itu sih bukan apa-apa buat seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Alhasil, Grimmjow kembali berhadapan dengan Nel—dan Orihime, yang sejak tadi ada di belakang Nel.

"Jadi ikut, nggak?" todong Nel begitu Grimmjow berbalik menatapnya.

Grimmjow mengacak rambut birunya dengan wajah malas. "Harus bayar, ya?"

"Ya, iyalah!"

"Nggak bisa kurang bayarnya?"

"Nggak!"

"Nggak boleh nyicil?"

Nel menghela napas sebentar, lalu kembali melayangkan tatapan maut pada Grimmjow. "Dari kapan tahu aku sudah mengorganisir tentang cicilan, Grimm. Kau kemana saja?"

Grimmjow mendengus.

"Grimmjow-kun mau nyicil?" tiba-tiba Orihime angkat suara. Gadis manis itu menatap Grimmjow seraya tersenyum lebar. "Nggak apa! Ya kan, Nel-chan? Kurosaki-kun dan Abarai-kun juga nyicil!"

Buru-buru Nel membekap mulut mungil Orihime, kemudian berbisik, "Ngg, itu lain masalahnya, Orihime. Kalau dia yang nyicil, mungkin dibayarnya pas dia tahu besok kiamat."

"NEL!" Grimmjow memanggil. Seringai khasnya terukir di bibir cowok itu. "Kau mendiskriminasi aku, ya? Nggak boleh, tuh!"

"Ini fakta, bukan diskriminasi!" bantah Nel. "Sudahlah, kau jadi ikut, nggak?"

Grimmjow menimang-nimang. Sayang juga sih, tiga puluh ribu melayang begitu saja… mendingan buat beli bensin motornya, kan?

"GRIMM!" teriakan Nel membuyarkan sempoa yang sedang dipakai Grimmjow di otaknya.

"Kau ikut, nggak?" tiba-tiba Grimmjow bertanya.

Sontak amarah Nel mencair, berubah jadi kebingungan dan kegeeran. "E-ehh… ya iyalah… gimana sih… aku kan bendaharanya…"

Seringai Grimmjow bertambah lebar. "Kalau gitu aku ikut! Bayarnya pakai bensin motor aja, ya? Boleh ya? Nanti kau yang kubonceng!"

"Enak aj—"

"Bolehin aja, Nel-chan. Kan lumayan, Nel-chan nggak usah ngongkos," Orihime mendukung Grimmjow sepenuh hati, membuat Nel terpojok.

"Kan kau juga dapat untung," tambah Ulquiorra. Bukan terpojok lagi ini sih; Nel sudah terasingkan!

Nel menatap Ulquiorra—yang masih sibuk entah ngapain dengan bukunya—lalu menatap Orihime—yang nyengir lebar—kemudian menatap Grimmjow—yang juga nyengir, tapi nyengir iblis.

Dengan berat hati, Nel menghela napas dan berkata, "Besok jangan ngebut-ngebut, ya."

* * *

_Besoknya…._

* * *

"Semua sudah lengkaaaaaaap?" Ggio, si ketua panitia, berteriak dengan toa jumbo yang digaculnya dari ruang guru kemarin sore—maklum, kemarin hanya ada Bu Unohana sih, beliau kan demen banget ngeliat cowok imut kayak Ggio.

"SUDAAAAH…" sahut anak-anak dengan nada mi-fa-sol—aneh-aneh, maksudnya; ada yang semangat kayak Orihime _and girls_, ada yang males-malesan kayak Starrk dan Szayel, ada yang ngedumel kayak Grimmjow dan Ichigo, ada yang males jawab kayak Ulquiorra dan Soi Fon, serta beragam nada lainnya.

"Kuabseeeeen niiiihhh…" Ggio kembali teriak.

"WUOEY! LO NGGAK USAH SOK-SOKAN TERIAK DEH! SEKALI LAGI LO TERIAK, LO BENERAN GUE GAPLOK!" Grimmjow dan Ichigo sama-sama mengancam dengan wajah horror, membuat Ggio keki dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk teriak lagi.

"Ichigo?" Ggio mulai mengabsen.

"Adaaaa…"

"Orihime?"

"Di sini, Ggio-kun!"

"Tia-san?"

"Ada."

"S-S-Soi…"

"SIAPA?" sontak anak-anak berteriak karena Ggio mendadak buta huruf atau gagap.

"S-S-Soi…" Ggio membaca dengan tangan bergetar *halah*.

"SIAPA?" anak-anak mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Soi… F-Fon?" akhirnya Ggio mengucapkan nama itu dengan selamat.

"Lama amat sih! Ada!" Soi Fon langsung sewot mendengar Ggio kelamaan mengabsen namanya.

Ggio sempat mencibir—walau merona juga—dan meneruskan mengabsen, "Nel-san?"

"Aye aye!"

"Renji?"

"Mati digigit Pak Yamamoto! Huahahahahaha…"

Satu kelas langsung sweatdrop mendengar celetukan garing Ikkaku. Cuma Yumichika yang ngikik kayak kuntikuda.

Ggio langsung sadar dari sweatdropnya. "E-eh, Renji ada nggak?"

"Adaaaaa… gak liat lo itu merah-merah di belakang apaan?" Soi Fon langsung nyamber kayak geledek. "Terusin! Kelamaan!"

Ggio menurut. "Ulquiorra?"

Hening.

"Ulqui—"

"Itu di sebelah lo siapa?" sekarang Rangiku yang nyamber.

Ggio sweatdrop lagi. "O-oh iya…" katanya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kepribadian temperamental gadis-gadis di kelasnya. "Terus… ngg… Ikkaku sama Yumichika ada ya… Oke… Szayel?"

"Ada. Buset dah lo ngabsen lama amat sih!" Szayel menyuarakan protesnya. "Pegel nih kaki gue berdiri lama-lama!"

"Rukia-chan?"

"Ada!"

"CIEEE… Pakai '-chan' segala…"

"Ehem ehem…"

"Cicicuiiitt…"

"Ichigo, awas tuh Rukia diambil Ggio… udah ancang-ancang tuh…"

"Ih Ggio poligami…"

"Mentang-mentang muka imut…"

"Padahal badan pendek…"

"HEEEEI! Siapa itu yang ngomong PENDEK?"

"Ih, Shiro-chan marah…"

"Ssst… dia kan juga merasa pendek…"

"HEEEEI! SIAPA ITU YANG NGOMONG?"

Ggio makin keki. Acara absen yang harusnya khidmat hancur total gara-gara banyak faktor nggak penting. "WUOEY! UDAH AH! MAU NGABSEN LAGI, NIH!"

Semua diam. Walaupun sebagian masih cekikikan.

"Rangiku?"

"Adaaa! Et dah…"

"Gin-san?"

"Aku ada, Ggio-kun~!"

"Toushiro?"

"Hem."

"E-eh? Mana? Nggak kelihatan?"

"DI SINI! GAUSAH SOK TINGGI, DEH!"

Ggio bukan lagi sweatdrop, tapi sakit hati. Jadi ketua panitia memang berat bebannya. "Ngg… Momo?"

"Hadiiir!"

"Starrk?"

"Lagi tidur!"

"Terakhir… ngg, Grimmjow?"

"ADA! Udah ayo, buruan kita caw!" Grimmjow menarik tangan Nel semena-mena.

Nel langsung protes. "E-eeeh… nanti dulu! Ini kan mau rembukin soal kendaraan!"

Grimmjow berdecak, lalu melepas tangan Nel. Cowok kucing itu menatap Ggio dengan malas dan kesal. "Buruan rembukin!"

Ggio mengangguk saja, meski hatinya kini sudah tercincang, tertabok, terpenggal, terobek, tergaplok, terpot—eh, ya gitulah. Ggio menghela napas, lalu membuka mulut, "Ngg… jadi yang bawa motor ada lima—Grimm, Ichi, Renji, aku, dan Ikkaku. Terus yang bawa mobil ada… dua ya? Gin-san dan Ulqui."

"Jumlah orangnya dong, dihitung!" Rangiku protes.

"Jumlah totalnya 18—eh, bener kan? Gue, Hime, Gin-san, Ulqui, Grimm, Ichi, Rukia, Nel-san, Tia-san, Momo, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumi, Renji, Szayel, Starrk, S-S-Soi… Fon, Toushiro… hem, oke, sip!"

Semua kompakan mendengus.

"Oke, jadi gini urutannya:

Grimm-Nel

Ichi-Ruki

Renji-Szayel

Ikkaku-Yumi

Gue… terserah deh sama siapa…

Sisanya kan ada delapan, jatah mobilnya empat-empat, ya."

Semua mengangguk setuju. Kecuali…

"EH! Gua dimana?" teriak Soi Fon panik.

Sontak anak-anak langsung bereaksi.

"Sama Ggio-lah!"

"Cie cie…"

"Peluk-pelukan di jalan!"

"Ncikitiew!"

"Pendek sama pendek!"

"HEEEEI! SIAPA SIH YANG BILANG PENDEK?"

Soi Fon terlihat menimang-nimang, sementara Ggio sibuk berdoa dengan khusyu.

_Gimana dong? Aku paling nggak bisa naik mobil, aku pasti muntah! Kalau mabok di perjalanan… kan malu-maluin… Mana aku nggak bawa obat mabok lagi… aduh, gimana ya? Tapi kalau naik motor… cuma si Tengil itu yang bisa jadi tebengan…, _gumam Soi Fon, sibuk perang batin.

"Udah, Soi-chan, sama Ggio-kun aja. Punggungnya kamu halangi ranselmu saja," Orihime memberi saran. "Gimana?"

Setelah berpikir dua menit, diiringi teriakan-teriakan Grimmjow yang nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet _go, _akhirnya Soi Fon setuju saja nebeng sama Ggio.

Ggio langsung girang kayak baru dapat Nobel. Cowok itu membagikan peta lokasi dengan gaya ballerina kecemplung comberan. "Nih lokasinya ya, teman-temanku yang cakep! Nanti aku mimpin jalan, kok!"

"Apa katanya? 'Aku'? Hueeek."

"Ssst… lagi kasmaran dia."

"Baru tahu gue dia bisa balet."

"Apaan. Gaya beda tipis ama Sarimin gitu."

.

. 

Dan begitulah. 18 murid gaje itu berangkat menuju sebuah vila yang terletak satu setengah jam perjalanan dari sekolah mereka dengan kendaraan sebagai berikut: CBR biru tua milik Grimmjow, Tiger warna putih milik Ggio, Ninja warna hitam milik Ichigo, Kawasaki ZX-10R hitam milik Ikkaku, dan Ninja modif warna hitam-merah milik Renji. Sementara Ulquiorra menyetir Civic warna putih dan Gin menyetir Camry abu-abunya.

Dan seperti dugaan, para pengemudi motor itu menjalankan motor masing-masing dengan tingkat ugal-ugalan stadium akhir, sehingga para pengemudi mobil kita—Gin dan Ulqui—terpancing untuk ikutan ngebut.

Jadilah, waktu perjalanan yang ditaksir mencapai satu setengah jam, dapat ditempuh hanya dalam satu jam kurang.

Yah, meski peluit polisi beberapa kali berbunyi dan teriakan-teriakan klakson kendaraan lain menghujani, sih.

.

. 

"Sampaiiiii!" Orihime bersorak riang.

"Ayo, kita bereskan barang-barang ke kamar," ajak Momo.

"Eh, ngemil dulu dong. Capek habis jalan jauh," Rangiku menolak.

Momo sweatdrop. "Kita kan… nggak nyetir, Rangiku-san?"

"Eeeeeh? Tapi aku kan capek nemenin Gin nyetir," Rangiku nyahut seenaknya sambil merobek bungkus keripik kentang. "Mau?"

"NGGAK!"

Belum sempat Momo menjawab, terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari Nel. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada gadis cantik nan semampai itu. Tapi, setelah diperhatikan lebih seksama, wajah Nel ternyata pucat luarbiasa, sementara tangan kanannya yang gemetaran terdiam menutupi mulutnya. Nel berdiri di depan kamar mandi, berhadapan dengan Grimmjow.

"Kenapa, Nel-chan?" tanya Orihime khawatir.

"Iya, kau kenapa, Nel?" Rukia ikut-ikutan.

"Mual?" tebak Rangiku.

"Kau sakit, Nel-chan?" Momo juga nebak-nebak.

"Tidur saja, Nel," Tia menyarankan.

Nel menggeleng pelan, lalu mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng lagi, lalu menatap Grimmjow sengit. "Ini… gara-gara kau, Jeagerjaquez!"

Grimmjow mengenyit, tapi juga nyengir. "Kau sensitif banget sih, Nel?"

"IYALAH!" Nel menunjuk-nunjuk dada Grimmjow dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Kau bawa motor gila-gilaan! Aku mual! Aku pusing! Aku masuk angin!"

Semua sontak menatap Grimmjow dengan mata menyalahkan, terutama para _ladies_.

"Kirain dihamilin," komen Szayel asal. Nel mendelik dan cowok pinky itu langsung bungkam.

"Ggio juga ngebut, si Jeruk juga," Grimmjow membela diri. "Tapi si Cina dan si Midget nggak kenapa-napa."

"Heh, gue punya nama, ya!" Rukia menginjak kaki Grimmjow, membuat cowok itu meringis pura-pura.

Nel melipat tangan di depan dada. "Oh gitu, ya? Terus kenapa SOI FON sekarang ada di KAMAR MANDI dengan _background music _'UEEK UEEEK'?"

Grimmjow nyengir.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Nel berteriak. Disusul dengan erangan Soi Fon dari kamar mandi.

Seringai iseng Grimmjow melebar. "Kau mau kuapakan? Dikerokin atau dikawinin?"

Nel nyaris meledak mendengarnya. "GILA!" makinya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, menggantikan Soi Fon yang keluar dengan wajah pucat yang nyaris menyamai Alice Cullen.

.

. 

Malam datang seraya menggandeng bulannya…

Seperti yang diduga, Nel dan Soi Fon jatuh sakit dengan sukses. Keduanya tertidur di dua kamar berbeda dan dijaga oleh teman-teman sekamar masing-masing; Nel dijaga Tia dan Orihime, sementara Rukia dan Momo menjaga Soi Fon. Rangiku memilih menjaga perutnya sendiri dengan melahap Pop Mie di ruang santai, bersama para cowok lainnya.

* * *

_Di kamar Nel…_

* * *

"Gimana perasaanmu, Nel?" tanya Orihime dengan nada khawatir, seraya menyeka keringat Nel dengan sapu tangan hijau milik Nel. "Kamu keringatan, tapi kedinginan, ya?"

"Meriang," sahut Tia. "Nel, aku buatkan teh manis hangat, ya? Seenggaknya biar rada enakan."

Nel menggeleng dengan susah payah.

"Atau aku ambilkan jaket?" tawar Orihime.

"Ng… nggak usah," Nel menolak, mencoba tersenyum. "Kalian belum makan… makan dulu saja."

Tia menggeleng, menghela napas. "Itu gampang. Sekarang kau mau apa?"

Nel diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidur."

"Sendirian atau ditemani?" tanya Orihime.

"Sendirian… deh, ya? Nggak apa, kan?" tawar Nel. Agak canggung menolak kebaikan dua sahabatnya.

Tia dan Orihime tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu melangkah keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Sepeninggal kedua sahabatnya, Nel menatap langit-langit vila yang cerah.

"Itu… bukan salahmu juga… Grimmjow," gumam Nel pelan. "Mana kau tahu aku gampang masuk angin."

Kemudian, kedua mata Nel perlahan terpejam.

* * *

_Di kamar Soi Fon…_

* * *

"Masih mual?" Momo kembali bertanya.

Soi Fon—yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang—mengangguk cepat.

"Pusing ya?" Rukia nanya dengan sotoynya.

Anggukan lagi.

"Kubuatkan teh manis hangat ya? Pakai madu. Aku bawa madu sachet juga, kok," tawar Momo, memproklamirkan kebaikan hatinya.

Gelengan terlihat.

"Terus? Pusing, mual, meriang. Sekarang gimana?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Mau tiduran. Disini," Soi Fon menjawab dengan suara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ditinggal atau ditemani?" tanya Momo.

Soi Fon mencoba tersenyum. "Sendirian nggak apa, ya?"

Rukia mengangguk, sementara Momo mengacungkan jempol. Kedua gadis mungil itu kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Soi Fon sendirian.

Setelah sendirian, Soi Fon berdecak, parasnya menunjukkan kekesalan kesumat.

"Sialan kau, Ggio… tahu gitu aku nebeng mobil Gin saja," gumamnya penuh dendam. Tapi semenit kemudian, paras pucatnya menampakkan sedikit rona-rona pink. Ingatannya kembali ke perjalanan pagi tadi, membuat dirinya teringat akan tubuh cowok yang dipeluknya. "Apaan sih!"

Secepat kilat, Soi Fon menarik selimutnya dan bergelung di dalam sana.

* * *

_Empat jam kemudian…_

* * *

Ruang santai sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

Para cowok tidur dengan pose biadab masing-masing; tindih-tindihan, kaki dimana, kepala dimana, bantal dimana, selimut dimana—kecuali Yumichika dan Szayel, yang tentu saja sampai jaga-jaga bawa _sleeping bags_ dengan warna kompakan: pink muda.

Rangiku teler di depan TV, tidur bersandar di sofa bersama Gin yang juga sudah tertidur.

Tia dan Starrk kompakan tidur di meja makan, hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa bisa begitu—Starrk sih _anywhere, anytime, _tapi Tia? Sudahlah. Itu rahasia alam.

Toushiro dan Momo juga kompakan tidur terduduk di pojokan dekat TV, saling bersandar satu sama lain.

Ichigo dan Rukia juga sama saja—mereka kompakan ngiler di bantal Chappy yang dibawa Rukia, terlelap di depan kamar mandi.

Gadis manis itu, Orihime, diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat pose-pose tidur teman-teman gilanya.

Dengan berjingkat-jingkat, Orihime mengintip celah pintu kamar Nel, dan—Oh Tuhan! Gadis itu mendapati kejadian spektakuler disana!

Takut mengganggu, Orihime berjingkat ke kamar sebelah; kamar Soi Fon—dan lagi-lagi, menemukan kejadian luarbiasa disana!

Menghela napas, gadis itu berbalik, dan…

* * *

__

Sepuluh menit yang lalu—kamar Nel…

* * *

Pintu kamar Nel terbuka. Angin perlahan merayap ke sisi ranjang, membuat Nel menggigil dan akhirnya mengerang pelan.

"Tia…? Hime…? Pintunya tutup lagi dong…?" pinta Nel kepayahan. Rasanya kedua kelopak matanya baru saja dilem dengan lem tikus atau lem gajah sekalian.

KREK. Pintu ditutup perlahan.

Nel kembali tenang dan makin bergelung ke dalam selimutnya.

Sebuah tangan lebar yang besar terulur, menyibakkan rambut panjang nan ikal milik Nel ke belakang, hingga wajah gadis itu terlihat tanpa halangan.

Tubuh tinggi besar itu kemudian condong ke arah Nel, hanya terpisah beberapa senti dari tubuh Nel yang dibalut selimut tebal.

"Maaf."

Terdengar suara berat yang lembut, membuat Nel sontak membuka sepasang matanya perlahan. Nyaris gadis itu menjerit panik begitu melihat siapa sosok yang menatapnya dari jarak kurang dari sejengkal itu.

"G-Grimmjow…!" pekik Nel tertahan. Matanya membola menatap cowok berambut dan bermata biru langit di hadapannya—anehnya, bukan ekspresi iseng atau kurang ajar yang terlihat dari Grimmjow, tapi ekspresi khawatir tingkat tinggi.

Tidak memedulikan kepanikan Nel, tangan Grimmjow mengelus-elus pipi Nel dengan lembut.

"T-tunggu! Kau… mau apa kemari?" tanya Nel, defensif.

"Minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi masuk angin," jawab Grimmjow seadanya.

Nel meringis. "_No need to. _Ini bukan apa-apa."

"_I have to_," balas Grimmjow, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Nel. "_This is what I called a medicine_."

Sebelum Nel sempat bereaksi, Grimmjow sudah melumat bibir Nel dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Seolah takut gadis itu akan melepaskan diri atau menolaknya.

Tapi Grimmjow salah.

Bukannya menolak atau melepaskan diri, Nel justru meraih wajah Grimmjow dan menciumnya lebih gila lagi.

Satu menit berlalu dan Grimmjow yang melepaskan diri. Cowok itu menatap Nel dengan ekspresi aneh; antara syok, senang, dan bingung.

Nel tersenyum separo. "_That's the best medicine ever_."

Tanpa aba-aba, Nel kembali melumat bibir Grimmjow untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

_Bersamaan dengan itu—kamar Soi Fon…_

* * *

"Ssst… Soi Fon…! Soi Fon! Soi Fon!"

Merasa terganggu karena namanya dipanggil berulang-ulang, gadis bermata sipit itu membuka matanya perlahan—terpaksa meninggalkan mimpi indah yang tadi baru saja dialaminya. Dan belum sempat memprotes, Soi Fon langsung jantungan melihat sebuah wajah yang berada hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya.

"G-GGIO!" jerit Soi Fon pelan. _Oh, terima kasih untuk muntah-muntah tadi, sekarang suaraku nggak cukup untuk teriak!_ batin Soi Fon jengkel. Buru-buru ia memasang wajah mertua kesetanan. "Mau apa kau?"

Ggio nyengir, tak lama terlihat salting. "E-ehh… nggak… cuma mau minta maaf."

Soi Fon menyipitkan mata. "Untuk?"

"Mabuk dan masuk anginnya," jawab Ggio polos.

Soi Fon memalingkan wajah. "Nggak perlu! Yang jelas, aku nggak akan pernah nebeng denganmu lagi!"

Ggio meringis. "Aku lakukan apa saja deh supaya kau mau memaafkanku…" pintanya memelas.

Soi Fon menatap Ggio dingin. "Kau sujud-sembah padaku juga aku nggak bakalan memaafkanmu! Cara apapun yang kau pakai nggak akan mempan!" ujarnya kejam.

Ggio menunduk, mencari akal, kemudian tersenyum licik dan berdiri menghadap Soi Fon. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Soi Fon, lalu…

CUP.

Soi Fon bengong. Terlalu terkesima dengan kejadian kilat yang menimpanya tadi—sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu itu anugerah atau kutukan.

Ggio nyengir sambil mengelus pipi Soi Fon yang tadi diciumnya sesaat. "Cara ini mempan, kan?"

"Huh!" Soi Fon memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah apel.

"Hei, hei… Soi-chan…"

"Berisik! Diam kau, kucing budukan!"

* * *

__

Kembali ke sepuluh menit kemudian…

* * *

Orihime terpaku menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Sepasang bola mata abu-abunya membulat, mulutnya menganga, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar… Ya, gadis itu syok karena bertatapan dengan sosok-entah-siapa di depannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang aneh; terlihat juga rona-rona merah di wajah gadis manis itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya suara sosok itu.

Orihime agak ragu untuk menjawabnya, tapi ia memilih mencoba tersenyum sok inosen. "Sedang mengecek keadaan! Ulquiorra-kun belum tidur?"

"Mana bisa tidur kalau berisik begini," jawab sosok yang ternyata Ulquiorra itu.

"Ehehehe… iya, ya…"

Tatapan Ulquiorra tertuju pada kamar Nel, lalu kamar Soi Fon. Tak lama ia menghela napas dan berbalik.

"Eh? Ulquiorra-kun mau tidur?" tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur, tapi sepasang lengan kokoh tiba-tiba menangkap tubuhnya. "U-Ulquiorra…?"

Bibir Ulquiorra mendarat cepat di bibir Orihime, membuat gadis itu terkejut setengah mati. Penuh kelembutan dan terkesan menyebarkan kehangatan, Ulquiorra mencium Orihime perlahan-lahan.

Orihime membuka mata setelah Ulquiorra menyudahi ciumannya. "U-Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Ulquiorra saja."

Orihime menunduk, tidak bisa menatap balik wajah Ulquiorra. "Ehehe… ya…"

"Tidurlah. Besok kita sudah pulang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti mereka berdua," ujar Ulquiorra, lalu menyerahkan jaket putih yang dipakainya pada Orihime. "Aku tidur duluan."

Orihime mengangguk, lalu memandangi punggung Ulquiorra yang menjauh. Senyum melebar di bibirnya. Perlahan gadis itu mencengkram jaket putih Ulquiorra dan memakainya.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra."

* * *

.Untung tidak akan kemana, sial juga sama.

Tanpa sepengetahuan tiga pasangan yang baru saja terjalin cinta satu malam, ternyata 12 pasang mata merekam semua kejadian itu dengan lengkap dan jelas.

"Ssst… ssst… Szayel…!"

"Aku tahu, Yumichika…! Besok kita cengin mereka habis-habisan…!"

Satu sosok botak ikut nyeletuk. "Sampai mereka botak!"

"SSSSSTTTTT!"

* * *

.

.

**the end**

.

.

* * *

gimana? Gaje? Panjang? Iya, pasti. Fay ngetiknya penuh napsu dan nggak tahu diri. Jadi maaf kalau nggak sesuai keinginan, ya?

anyway, onegai onegai onegai to RnR yaaaaa?


End file.
